Different Worlds
by firebendinghpchick
Summary: Three woman, two sisters and one mother, find out that the only man in their life is a lying cheat! The very same night a certain captain decides to raid their home. What happens when the woman are captured and brought aboard the pearl? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- All right! I have to say that I don't think this story is going to be much like other POTC stories you've read before. I wanted to make sure of that! I really, hope you enjoy it as well because I had a blast writing this first chapter. I hope the rest will be as good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. I just own Robert Leah, Lydia Leah, Gabriella Leah, and Victoria Leah.**

A girl of thirteen sat on a large bench, her legs tucked underneath her, cheek pressed against the cold window, eye's closed, and mouth slightly open. Her name was Victoria Leah, but in her current position nothing about her seemed very victorious in the slightest. In fact, nothing about her ever really had been.

Her hair was brown, but mistaken for black almost always. Her skin was tan and freckled, red patches in some places from being out in the sun to long, and she was growing in every direction except up. The only thing about her that wasn't as plane as a blade of grass, were her light blue eyes.

At the moment, she was almost unbearably dull in her state of sleep, while still managing to make herself look like a complete fool.

It's hard to tell weather her sister would have burst out laughing at Vicky's position, or quickly woken her up…and _then_ started laughing.

Her sister was almost exactly the opposite of Vicky. Her name was Gabriella Leah, and she was a beauty. Her hair was long and blond, her skin was pail and smooth and her eyes were a beautiful bright brown that you could hardly forget. Just like her mother.

And since she was a year older then her younger sister, and in fact fourteen, men had already began stalking her around and proposing for her hand in marriage when they hardly new her.

But the sisters, though different they may be, were friends more then anything and stuck by each other's sides. They actually caused quite a bit of mischief.

But at the current moment Gabriella had volunteered to go with her mother to the market, leaving Victoria at home with her father.

Their mothers name was Lydia Leah. Her daughter Gabriella would have been a reincarnation of her if she had been dead. They were both beautiful. Lydia had, had her daughters at a very young age, and was only thirty-one years old.

Her husband, Robert Leah, was fifty-two. When he had been younger he had the same dark hair as Victoria, but now you wouldn't be able to tell since it had turned to a light gray. He was a very VERY wealthy man. Though wealthy and proper he may be, kindness was not his greatest treat. This caused Vicky to believe that her parents had never really loved each other to begin with.

Outside the rain had begun to fall and a loud jolt of thunder drew the sleeping Vicky from her uncomfortable sleep.

She groaned and opened her sleep-coated eyes. After brushing the sleep away from them she looked out the window. It would be a good few more hours until the rain stopped and her mother and sister returned.

She rubbed her cold cheek and stood up from the bench. She swayed slightly as her legs were jerked out of their uncomfortable sleeping position but quickly caught herself.

After taking another look out the window, she noticed that they still had some cloths hanging out on the line to dry. She groaned and pulled up her skirts before quickly running from her position in the dark kitchen and out the back door.

The rain was loud enough to cover the sound of her boots on the coble stones as she ran out to the cloths line. By the time she reached it her boots were already coated with mud. She quickly pulled the cloths from the clips on the line and headed back to the house. In honesty she didn't mind the rain, but she didn't desire to catch cold either.

She closed the door behind her with a click and laid the wet cloths over some of the chairs around the table.

Suddenly she stopped as she heard a muffled _Thud_ come from her father's office. She glanced over in direction of his office. She thought it was nothing but steadily the curiosity inside of her began to grow.

Vicky slowly began to make her way through the hall and to her father's office, careful not to make a sound.

She could here her father breathing; as she grew closer she realized that it was not only her father. They were breathing so loud, almost sighing. She stopped outside the door and listened for a moment.

Now she could tell that there was definitely a woman in there. Her mother? No she was at the market.

Her suspicions began to grow and she peered in through a crack in the door.

There was indeed a woman in there, and it most definitely was not her mother. The woman was sitting in her fathers lap wearing nothing but her corset and under skirt. Her father had his arms rapped around her and was pulling the woman towards him. They were kissing in a very…improper manner.

It looked to Vicky as if her father was attempting to devour the woman's face, and she seemed to be greatly enjoying it.

She gasped and stepped back from the door.

"Did…did you're here something?" said the woman pulling her self away from Robert. He looked around the office, his hair in a complete mess and finally settled his eyes on the gap in the door and was able to make out Vicky's figure standing behind it. "Victoria…"

Vicky tore her eyes away and ran. She went back through the kitchen and out the back door.

The rain once again began beating down on her already semi-wet head but that didn't stop her. She ran as fast and as far as she could.

_So stupid!_ She thought to herself. _How could he do that?_

By the time she was at the market she was completely soaked and desperately wishing she had remembered to bring her cloak with her. She ran into different shops, frantically looking for her mother and sister, while also receiving strange looks from the customers at her odd apparel.

Finally, when she entered a small fabric shop, she found her mother and sister standing by a round stand, which held several different colors and sizes of ribbons.

"Vicky!" said Gabriella in shock looking her sister up and down. "Did you _walk _all the way here, in the rain?" said her mother looking at the same time bemused but also worried. "What is it?"

Vicky stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "I…I saw father…" she began bending over and placing her hands on her knees still catching her breath.

Her mother went to her side and placed a comforting hand on her daughters back. "Its all right darling…" she said soothingly bending down to look into her daughters face.

"No…no its not." Said Vicky finally catching her breath and standing up strait. "He, he was…well, he was with another woman!" she said desperately rapping her arms around her mothers waist.

Gabriella gasped and put a hand to her mouth, but her mother's expression hardly changed.

Lydia sighed and looked at her two daughters. "I could have expected at much." She said sadly. "Come girls," she said holding out a hand to both of her daughters. ", There is much I need to tell you about me and your father."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia had explained to her children about her and her father's relationship, and both had been shopped, but deep down had guessed as much for a long time.

When Lydia was fifteen, she had met Robert, he was handsome, popular, and above all rich, and she fell head over heals for him. He was most definitely older then she was, but when she was young in hadn't mattered as much.

So, she prayed and prayed the young, handsome, Robert Leah would one day notice her, and being the beautiful girl that she was, it was hard for him not to.

The ended up getting married, but she had been too young and daft to see who he really was. Only a few months later Robert began to force her to do things she didn't want to, and when she said no, he would beat her until she finally did.

She had been planning to leave him for some time but when she found out she was pregnant, those plans had quickly faded.

While she was pregnant, and unable to do…_things _with her husband as regularly as he would have liked. He began going out, and coming back at absurd hours in the morning. She knew exactly what he had been doing. She could tell by the small of woman's perfume on his cloths, and the lipstick on his color.

The girls felt horrible about not having seen this sooner. They had none something wasn't right, but they hadn't thought it was this bad.

At the moment, the three women were staying in a small inn, not wanting to return back to their father, and husband just yet.

The three of them were lying in a pile on the bed. Lydia's arms were raped around her two girls and the sisters were holding hands over their mother. Every single one of the women in that room was a complete mess. Tear stained and heart broken, they laid in the rumpled sheets crying together.

"I-I am s-so soooory!" Gabriella moaned hiding her face in her mothers shoulder. "W-we s-should have none!" Vicky added squeezing her sister's hand tightly. "Its…Its not your fault girls," Lydia said soothingly though tears were still running down her face as well.

They laid there in silence for a good fifteen more minutes before finally their tear fest was stopped.

AHH! Gabriella sat up strait at the sudden sound. "What is it darling?" asked Lydia whipping her face. "Did you hear that?" asked Gabriella getting up from the bed and walking over to the small window.

AHHHHHHH!! This time it was even louder, and completely unmistakable. "Someone's screaming," said Vicky sitting up to join her sister.

Gabriella tour back the curtains and gasped. Outside the window the streets were a mess with men and woman running in every direction holding their children's hands and screaming for others to fallow.

Lydia dashed over to the window and stared down into the streets. "It's a pirate raid."

**A/N – Yes, Jack will most definitely be in the next chapter. What's a POTC story without the all-great Captain Jack Sparrow? Now…REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- All right! And the second chapter is up! Finally, Captain Jack gets into the story! Well go on loves. Read it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't share profits, don't get any money, we're all good. **

Vicky stared at her mother's back for what seemed like hours, before finally regaining reasonable thought and running to the window to see for herself. She gasped. She wanted to look away. She didn't want to watch her home be torn to peaces any longer. But somehow she couldn't tare her eyes away, so her mother did it for her.

Lydia grabbed her daughter's hands and pulled them away from the window.

"Come, we can not stay here any longer, we have only so long until they invade this place as well." But from the sound of things outside the door they already had.

The girls quickly pulled on their boots and followed their mother out the door. The hallway of the small inn was nearly as bad as street outside.

Dirty looking men were running up and down swords held in hand and chasing random people out of there rooms. But there was something about these men's demeanor, or perhaps it was the way they held their swords, but Vicky had a sneaking suspicion that they were not actually planning on harming anyone, well unless they had to of coarse.

But considering by the amount of jewels they wore around their wrists and necks, and the small of rum that fallowed them everywhere, there was no doubt in them being pirates.

The woman managed to slip past the majority of the pirates in their hast to obtain certain things of value that the guests of the inn my have left being. However when they reached the end of the hall there was a bit of a struggle.

"My my, what a pretty looken' bunch'u woman we 'ave 'ere!"

Even while pacing something she considered to be mortal parole, Vicky still noticed the fact that the pirate was speaking more of her mother and sister rather then of her.

He mother just let out an angry, but at the same some fearful yell and brought up her knee with high force, hitting the man right were in hurt. The man was quickly, and easily distracted, giving the woman plenty of room to escape.

They're boots clacked against the shining marble floor of the inn as they raced through the lobby and out the front door.

Once they were outside they knew that they had only a ten percent chance of actually getting away from this mess. How many men could one pirate crew hold? Their seemed to be no end! Most of the people in the small town had gone into hiding in the basements of their homes and not all there seemed to be were these pirate men.

Well if they did get them, it would be screaming at kicking all the way.

Lydia squeezed her girl's hands even tighter and quickly dove into the mess, squeezing past the pirates, weather it meant diving through their legs or kicking and shoving them out of the way. (The kicking wasn't very successful since they weren't tall enough for it to have much of an effect, but the shoving worked just fine!)

"To hell with your manners girls, do what ever you can to get away from these men!" said their mother. The girls had never herd the mother in quite a rage before. In fact, it seemed for every once of fear they had, she another ounce of anger!

The sisters looked at each other for a millisecond before slipping on through the mass of pirates over populating their town.

But it wasn't long before they were taking down. Gabriella was taking first, after attempting jump over a fallen pirate; another pirate had grabbed her leg and pulled her down.

Vicky, who had noticed this at one let out a scream of terror, but threw her fear to the wind and jumped on the back of the 'scumbag' who had attached her sister back was easily pulled off by yet another pirate.

And then there was their mother. She (though unknown to her two daughters) obviously knew a thing or two about these men's tactics in fighting. She sent a fist to one mans nose, breaking it by the sound of the crunch, and then she swung her leg around and managed to through another one off his feet.

She was taken down since in wasn't a fair fight, about ten to one in fact, but if it had been five to one, she could have easily taken them all down. How many things had this woman been keeping from her family exactly?

"My god! 'Fer such'a beauty ya sure'as 'ell know 'ow to fight!" crying the man who's nose he had broken as he attempted to rum the pain away. (Yeah, not a good idea.)

The women were led away, arms held tightly to their sides. There was only one man holding the girls but four were standing in a semi circle around their mother incase the should lash out again, but she knew better.

They were taken to the port were they could see about five ships sitting in the port. There was no mistaking which one the pirates had come off of. It was dark, and had a strange darkness to the wood it was made out of, with black sails that almost blending with the night sky.

This was when they began to struggle. The men were going to take them onto the ship. Why did they need _them _on the ship? What could woman possibly do?

Vicky kicked her legs up and stomped down on the mans foot. Other then receiving a loud groan, it didn't appear to have done anything.

But they were on the ship now, and no amount of struggling would change that.

"Oh Capin' we brought some'fing for you" said the man standing in front of Lydia in a singsong voice.

They were expecting big, mean and ugly, or even tall, mean and ugly, or even a man who was just ugly. But most certainly not what they saw standing before them.

This man, though he certainly looked like a pirate, did not live up to their nightmares, it was more like dreams. He was handsome, tell, tan, and something about him seemed even possibly charming. He had a dark layer of kohl around his eyes and was wearing many beads through out his dread locked hair.

Perched on his head was a tri-corner hat, which he seemed to favor as he stroked one side of it while swaggering in a very peculiar fashion down from the top deck.

"Oi! What'id I say'bout bringen bloody hostages aboard my ship?" The "Captain" asked, but nothing in his voice seemed to be angry, more amused.

"Oh never mind, this woman is most definitely welcome aboard my lovely ship!" he said after catching a sight of Lydia. "But really children? I thought I taut you better then that."

The man placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at the two children.

The woman just stared at the captain. This man was insane.

"Well, it seems Id be to late to do anything about it, welcome to the _Pearl_ loves!" He said joyfully taking off his hat and giving the woman a deep bow.

"Let us go!" Cried Gabriella angrily pulling away from the man who was holding her, who grasp had slackened one they were aboard the ship.

"Deepest apologies love, but it seam's we've already set sail," Said the Captain with a grin. "I be Capin' Jack Sparrow. it seems you'll be stayen' with me for quite a while."


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia glared at Jack.

"Well, if in fact ,Mr. Sparrow" "Captain!" He corrected. "righ...well if in fact, you _do_ intend to keep us aboard your ship, a few things will need to happen." She said wrenching her hands away from the man who was holding them behind her back.

The two girls stared at their mother in shock. This was most certainly not the same woman they had known their entire lives. This was someone entirely different.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And what might those…_things_ be?" He asked slowly.

Lydia's face did not flinch, though she was in the presence of what the girls had thought to be the most fearsome pirate in the Caribbean.

"Well proper living arrangements for my girls,"

"Of coarse."

"Proper meals for us to eat,"

"Were you expecting us to starve you?"

"And that we remain unharmed, and untouched while aboard your…ship" She finished with a wave of her hand at the deck of the ship.

And Jack met every single one of her requests with an air of sarcasm. "Oh, now I'm not so sure about the last one luv, the crew might 'ave a hard time keeping their hands or of ya!"

The crew laughed and several of them lifted of there hands in agreement with a loud "Aye!"

The men that were holding Gabriella and Vicky pushed them away slightly before turning and going back to their work on the ship.

"We…we're stuck…on this ship, full of-of…pirates?" Said Gabriella in utter shock staring down at her hands though turning to face her mother once she had finished. "Pirates?!" she repeated again. A little louder this time, and with an air of hysteria.

Lydia looked at her daughters. "We'll get off at the next port girls. For now we don't have much of a choice." Lydia bended down to face her girls, a small, and forced smiled on her face.

Vicky just stared at her, bewildered. "We're screwed…aren't we?"

"Yeah, pretty much" came a voice from behind them. They all immediately looked around.

Behind them was a tall slim black woman. She was truly a beautiful woman, but most defiantly a pirate, which smothered some of her feminine charm "I be Ana Maria." She said while walking over to them. "Right, follow me."

The girls glanced at each other for a moment before standing up properly and following the woman below deck.

They stopped in front of a small wooden door, which Ana Maria pushed open for them. "You'll be sharing a room with me from now on," she didn't need to say it you could here It in her voice, as much as she tried to hide it. Ana Maria was most definitely glad not to be the only woman on this ship anymore.

Inside the room were two bunk beds. "Well, make your selves comfortable, your going to be 'ere a while." She said placing her hands on her hips as the woman entered the room.

She looked them over and then smiled. "Um…you'll want to make do with some 'oh my cloths, yours aren't very ship worthy," she indicated a small dresser on the other side of the room.

She suddenly stopped and looked at Lydia a bit closer. "'Ave we met before? You seem familiar," He said tilting her head to one side.

"I highly doubt so, uh…right…thank you!" Lydia said quickly turning away.

Ana Maria just shrugged and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Vicky climbed up to the top bunk in one of the bunk beds and sat in thought for moment. "Perhaps not all pirates are bad…" She said tilting her head and resting it on her hand.

"Are you mad? Of coarse their bad! We're being held hostage!" Cried Gabriella looking up into the bunk her sister had taken.

"Well only technically…"

"They raided our town for goodness sakes what more proof do you need then that?!"

"Well you know they didn't actually hurt anyone…they just kind of stole stuff."

"Vicky your-"

"Girls!" The sisters looked around to face their mother. "Honestly, now is not the time to be arguing!"

The girls bowed their heads in apologies. "Sorry…"

Gabriella climbed up to the second bunk as Lydia began looking through the cabinets for cloths that they could wear. "These should do, they might be a bit big for you girls, but we'll make do,"

Lydia laid out the cloths and climbed into the bottom bunk underneath Vicky. "Mom?" asked Gabriella quietly. "Yes?"

"You fight like hell."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-All right, in this chapter I made Jack seem a little nicer, and a little more intelligent then he is in the movie, though in the movie he still is intelligent, and in his own weird way nice but…you know what? Just read it and decide for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, in case you can't tell, I'm not rich, so obviously I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I probably wouldn't be here right now. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was, awkward, at the least for the three women. Ana Maria showed them around the ship and told them every thing that they would need to know incase another ship attached or a storm hit, but the eye's of the other men on the ship were inevitable.

Vicky, who somehow managed to trust the pirates, unlike her mother and sister, now found herself sitting on the railing of the ship, staring out towards the sea.

Her feet were over the edge and her hands were digging into the railing, this wasn't the smartest position to be sitting in because if the ship went over a large wave, or she simply slipped, she would be thrown into the cold waters below.

But so far she hadn't so as instinct led her to do she sat perfectly still and stared out at the open see.

Something about the way the waves crashed gently on the side of the ship, and the salty water that sprayed her bare feet, was enticing. She closed her eyes as a smile spread over her freckle covered face, which from being out in the sun, even for only a day, all ready had a fare few more.

She opened them again and her eyes fell on the ocean's restless waters once again.

Her sister and mother were talking with Ana Maria about something, but Vicky had wandered away and found herself doing one of her favorite hobbies, daydreaming.

But suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts as a large wave crashed over the side of the ship and she was launched forward. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact of water, but it never came. Instead she felt a pair of strong-arm clasp around her waist.

"Not a good idea sitting on the railing lass, I know from prier experiences." Came the voice of Captain Jack Sparrow.

She looked up into his smirking face, and her cheeks turning a shade of red that almost matched the bandana bound around his head.

Her mother and sister, who had turned around when they saw Jack running across the deck, only saw what was right in front of them. Captain Jack Sparrow, holding Victoria's Waist.

"Oh my lord!" Said Lydia running over to the railing a look of horror across her face. She grabbed the back of his shirt and wrenched him away from her daughter, punching him square in the face.

"No! Wait," Said Vicky, looking stunned at her mothers sudden attackes. "He just saved me from falling over board!"

Her mother who hadn't really been paying attention to her daughter and was preparing to fire another blow at Jack suddenly stopped.

"Oh,"

Jack stood up right again, one hand held over his bleeding nose. "My god! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" He said grabbing a handkerchief inside his jacket and whipping his face with it before looking up at Lydia, a furious expression on his face.

"Well, from where I stood it looked like you were attacking her!" She said, as if this was an explanation for her attack on him, which really it was, but not to the person who had been attacked.

Jack scowled. "Do you really think I would do something like that?" He said angrily towering over her, but Lydia didn't back down. "Well…Yes!" She said simply razing an eyebrow at him.

"Well, give me an apology and I just might forgive you, love."

Lydia's mouth dropped open. "I will not apologies for trying to protect my daughter!" She said angrily.

Jack just stared at her in bewilderment. "Well then fine, I'll just throw you in the dungeons!" He said throwing his arms in the air.

"No you wont, you made a deal with me that you wouldn't harm us while we were aboard your ship in any way," She said smirking up at him. "Being thrown in the dungeons is included on that list."

Jack just smiled. "Pirate" he said simply as if this was explanation enough, while waving his hands obnoxiously as he spoke.

Lydia's smirk faded and she let out a sigh of annoyance. "Fine, I…apologies."

Jack folding his arms in triumph grinned down at her. "Fair enough, we're even." With that, he turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction.

Ana Maria, Gabriella, and Vicky, who had all been standing to the side watching this speculation, all burst out laughing at once.

Lydia looked over at them, eyes wide and eyebrows glaring in such a way that all of them, including Ana Maria, found that the situation was no longer amusing and immediately secede they're laughing.

As soon as Lydia was out of ear shot Gabriella turned to her sister. "Have you noticed something odd about mum?" She asked, her face turning serious.

Vicky thought for a moment. "Yes." She said flatly. "Were did she learn to fight?" Asked Gabriella to no one in particular. "Why don't you just go ask her?"

Gabriella stared at her sister. "We can't just go up to her and ask her! That would be…" she thought for a moment. "Well it just wouldn't work all right?"

Vicky shrugged and walked away. Something most defiantly was not right, she knew that much.

After walking around the ship at least four times Vicky found herself incredibly bored and walked up to Jack, who was standing at the helm steering the ship, staring out to sea, his eyes glazed.

"So, you're the captain of the black pearl?"

Jack glanced over at her. "It would appear that way wouldn't it?" He said a smirk crossing his face as he turned the wheel to the right a bit.

Vicky leaned against the Wheels Hold (Or whatever the thing that supports it is called) and looked up at him.

"What's it like?" She asked.

This time he didn't even bother to look at her. "What's What like?"

Vicky smiled, knowing he was being stubborn. "Being a pirate."

"Absolutely boring, a total snore." He said, his voice sounding serious, though the sarcasm in his words was written on his face.

Vicky made a face and Jack chuckled. "Do you really want to know?"

Vicky nodded quickly. "Its amazing." He said, he eyes glazing over again and a grin spreading across his face.

She smiled, imagining what it must be like.

"What did you do before you were a pirate?"

An amused look came on Jack's face. "Are you interrogating me, or are you just _that _bored?" He asked looking over at her.

"Eh, a little of both." She said pushing of the Wheel's hold and standing up again.

Jack snorted. "Well, I got work to do, love" He said holding the wheel with one hand and turning to her fully now. "So if you don't mind, Id prefer if you go an ask someone else all your questions."

Vicky shrugged and went off in another direction.

Jack chuckled as he put both hands back on the wheel. "This should be an interesting trip"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- there you have, chapter four. Sorry it took so long to put up. I had a few family matters to deal with. I always appreciate reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Vicky was definitely not the prettiest flower in the bunch, that was a sister. However, when it came to smarts, she took the medal.

In one day, she already knew every thing about the ship, and every thing necessary to keep it up and running right, which was nearly impossible. At the moment she was sitting up in the crows nest, wear Jack had assigned her after receiving several complaints from his crew about the girl asking random questions, that the majority of the time they had no answer for.

She hummed to herself as she rocked from side to side with the swaying of the ship. Watching the pink and orange horizon. She was wearing a far to large coat but over the past few day's she had began to take notice of the fact that the weather was steadily growing colder.

She looked down and saw that the crew had begun a, what she assumed, could only be a drinking contest. She searched the deck for a moment before she found Jack sitting to the side, a stupid grin on his face and a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Aye!" The crew cheered as one of the crewmembers began flapping his arms like a bird and making cawing noises.

Vicky rolled her eyes and decided it would be best to just stay wear she was. She folded her arms over her chest. And look back out to the open ocean, drawing her coat tighter around her body. _Wear is mother?_

"Oh, they are so…uh!" Cried Lydia, a shiver running down her back. But some were inside her she could feel a small fealing of calm at the sight of the raving pirates. Odd, how this would make most frantic.

She could help but smile as one of the crewmembers ran by, chasing Ana Maria. "I've as about enough oh this!" She said suddenly whipping around and sent the man stumbling backwards and onto his back.

Gabriella walked up onto the deck, a book tucked under her arm. One of the few decent one's she had managed to find in the goods bellow deck. Most of which she supposed had been stolen to begin with.

"What on earth…?" She raised an eyebrow at the strange speculation of drunken pirates before her. She shrugged it off and walked off to the crow's-nest and began climbing up.

"Hey Vicky," She said climbing over the side of the wooden rail and into the small space that contained one chair that was now obtained by her sister, Vicky.

"I though you could use some company," She said leaning back on the rail and staring at the back of her sister's head. When she didn't respond she raised an eyebrow before walking over to her sister and looking at her face. "Vicky?"

A smile spread across her face when she saw that her sister was asleep, her head dipped forward and dark hair falling in her face. Gabriella stood back up and slowly made her way back down the long ladder and back onto deck. When she saw her mother she took a deep breath and headed towards her.

She stopped in front of her but was suddenly pushed out of the way by Jack Sparrow, who currently smelled a little too much of rum, and had too much of a swagger in his step. "So luv, how are you enjoying my…ship?"

He leaned in close as he said ship and then rocked back away, his breath making her wrinkle her nose. "Well, the view is uh…captivating, captain" Jack just raised an eyebrow at her.

"You want to know what I _really _think of your ship,"

Jack though for a moment. "Well, that is what I asked," He said still swaying from side to side.

"I think that your ship is dark, and scary, and your crew are all drunken fools, along with their captain. That is what I think of your _dear_ ship," She spat grabbing the bottle of rum from his hand and smashing it on the ground.

"The rum!" Jack screamed falling to his knees next to the shattered bottle.

Lydia rolled her eyes and leaned down close to Jacks face. "Yes rum, next time you try to seduce a woman drink less of it."

Gabriella who had been pushed aside stared on in wonder. Her mother seamed to be having quite a lot of awkward moments with the captain. She watched in aw as her mother turned on her heal and walked down bellow deck were Jack was left staring after her. Is a way she felt sorry for Jack. He had just been rejected. It was equally as sad as it was funny.

Jack sat for a moment longer before he passed out and fell to the ground. Gabriella sprang from her spot against the wall. She looked down at Jacks face for a moment before she grabbed his arm and gave it a Tug. But he didn't rouse.

"Oh come on!" she said, annoyance ringing in her voice and apparent on her face. She gave another tug. This time she heard a grunt come from the other side of the unconscious captain and looked up to see a boy that couldn't be much older then she was.

When he saw her face he dropped Jacks arm and looked up at her. "Oh, uh, hi"

Gabriella stood there stunned for a moment. This boy was about six one, his hair was wavy and chockalott brown, coming down to his chin. His eyes were a dark green and his skin covered in freckles.

"Hi"

The boy smiled at her. "Names, John," He said quickly, holding out his hand for her to shake. Gabriella grasped it in her own. "Gabriella"


End file.
